Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 23}{2 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{161}{10}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{1}{10}$